Life After
by OneDayI'llFigureItOut
Summary: How does a woman transition back into a normal, quiet life after having found confidence and purpose? How does a captain treat a woman who he thought was a man for several weeks? How does a father treat his daughter, one who has earned more recognition than even he did in his prime? Even more curiously, how does said father treat this strange captain who arrived with his daughter?


Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan. Obviously and unfortunately.

**Life After**

Mulan stepped forward and took the helmet from Shang. Her delicate hands brushed against his for a moment before slipping away, and Shang wondered how he could ever have mistaken them for the rough hands of a soldier.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mulan asked, a corners of her mouth turning up in obvious amusement.

A voice suddenly sounded from across the yard, "Would you like to stay forever?" Startled, Shang turned to see the two women from the front gate facing them. The elderly one pointedly stared at him while the other hid her face in her palm. Hearing a small chuckle coming from Mulan, he turned to her and smiled. "Dinner would be great."

"Daughter, go help your mother prepare a meal for our guest." Fa Zhou said. "She's missed you so."

Smiling up to her father, she gave him the helmet, bowed, and headed toward the kitchen. Both men watched her go silently. Shang couldn't help but admire the shine of her hair and how the sleeves of her _hanfu_ rippled gently in the breeze, making it seem as though she glided across the grounds. Eyeing the sash cinched at her waist, Shang wondered how he could have possibly mistaken her slight build for the body of a man? Swallowing thickly, Shang turned his attention to Mulan's father. "It is truly an honor to meet you, sir. Your name is widely known throughout the Empire as are your war exploits. I cannot fully express my thanks for your dinner invitation."

Fa Zhou smiled wearily. "It is the least I can do, Captain." Leaning heavily on his cane, he gestured at the ground. "Forgive me, but could you pick up the pendant and blade? I'm afraid I'm not as flexible as I once was."

"Of course, sir," Shang said earnestly, gingerly picking up the Emperor's crest and the sword of Shan Yu. As he rose, he saw that Fa Zhou had already begun making his way inside. Taking a few large steps, he caught up to him and then slowed, matching his pace to the older man though staying slightly behind out of respect. They moved sedately up into the house as Shang studied the veteran. It was obvious that even after all this time his leg still greatly bothered him. It was a lucky blow from a panicked enemy that caused so grievous an injury, one that put out one of the greatest soldiers the Empire had seen. However, even crippled and in old age, the man looked fairly healthy. Muscles flexed beneath his attire, giving no impression of feebleness. He stood an inch or so taller than Shang, an already towering figure, though gray hair made a much more prominent appearance on Zhou's head than Shang's.

This man had been someone Shang had researched for hours in his studies. He admired him, respected him, and held him in high esteem. To see such a great man reduced to the life of a farmer was almost painful for Shang to see. He hoped he never saw the same fate.

Zhou turned into nearby room, and Shang quickly followed suit. It was larger than he expected, decorated in flowing curtains and simple, beautiful mats. There was a single large window on the side that allowed a calming breeze to filter through the room. A wardrobe stood at the far end, the only object inside.

Approaching the wardrobe, Zhou reached up and swung it open. Hanging within was armor and a blade. It was hung with obvious reverence and care, with the helmet being the only missing piece. Sliding it in place Zhou let his hand fall and stared at the completed set. Shang hesitated for a moment before he approached with the objects in his hand, startling Zhou out of his thoughts. Grasping one item at a time, Zhou hung them on empty hooks. The silence thickened between the two generations of warriors as they stared at the full wardrobe.

"I wore this armor when I first went into the army," Zhou began, his low voice rumbling. "When Mulan left—" he trailed off for but a moment before resuming, "I couldn't believe it fit her. Either she is bigger than I thought, or I was the size of a woman when I left," he said, turning with an amused smile to face Shang.

The tension brought on by the silence dissipated. Shang chuckled. "If it's any consolation, sir, the armor was large on her. We had her refitted but she never wore it."

"Stubborn, that girl," said Zhou, shaking his head. "Though, that is comforting to hear. No man wants to think he is the size of his daughter." Zhou chortled, "Call it an old man's ego."

"It is fine armor, sir. It served her well."

Suddenly the smile fell from Zhou's face. He faced the armor again, raised his hand, and brushed it against a darkened spot low on the chest piece. "Did it?" Turning toward a stiffened Shang, he studied him. "I'm not so old that I've forgotten what dried blood looks like, Captain." Placing both hands on his cane, Zhou rose to his full height. "Explain, if you don't mind," he said quietly.

Shang resisted the urge the wipe his damp hands at the forcibly polite request. "We were on our way to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We were ambushed by the Hunn army and vastly outnumbered." Shang nearly shuddered as he remembered. He hoped he'd never have to accept his own death again. "We'd used all but one of our rockets and the enemy was advancing quickly on horseback with Shan Yu leading them. I'd told everyone to be ready to fight, and ordered a soldier to aim the cannon at Shan Yu. Pi—Mulan," he stammered, "knocked him out of the way, took the cannon, and ran straight for the oncoming army. She ran forward a couple hundred meters, set up the cannon, and fired at the mountaintop. It exploded on impact, causing a huge avalanche, and that is when Shan Yu struck Mulan. It wasn't until after we survived the avalanche she herself even realized she was injured. We had our medic check her soon after." Nervously, Shang shifted on his feet. He felt as though he was standing in front of his father again, informing him of what mischief he'd been a part of. The guilt he'd felt then, though, was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He lowered his gaze and addressed the floor. "Forgive me, sir. If I'd been a better leader I'd have seen what Mulan saw. I would have been struck instead of her."

Neither man spoke for a moment. All that could be heard was the light laughter of the women down the hall. "She saw something you didn't," Zhou said, though with his eyes to the floor, Shang couldn't see the expression in them. "It happens to even the best of generals though it would serve you well not to admit it. The swiftest horse can't overtake a word once spoken, Captain Li. It is one thing to doubt yourself; it is another to voice it and cause others to doubt you as well."

It was as though his father was speaking to him. "Yes sir."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet yet pleasant affair. Fa Zhou sat at the head of the table, as was his place, his wife to his left, Shang to his right, Mulan next to her mother, and the elderly woman next to Shang. For the most part, Zhou ate in silence, regally enjoying his simple meal with a strong presence. His wife, Fa Li, as well as his mother kept up enjoyable conversation, though Shang constantly felt like he was missing a joke between Mulan and her grandmother.

"Captain, eh?" questioned Grandmother Fa with a time-worn voice. "A young lad like you? You remind me of my late husband. He was a general by the time he passed, but he was promoted to Captain at a small age as well. That was right around the time I met him," she rambled.

Shang was pleasantly surprised. "I wasn't aware that the Fa family was a military family."

Grandmother Fa gave an unladylike snort. "Both me and my husband's family were military families. Did you think my boy got his brains by accident? Granted, he's the most recognized member of the Fa family—at least until now," she said, winking at a smiling Mulan. "But that doesn't mean I didn't have any part of it," she said, grinning wickedly at Shang. Embarrassed, Shang smiled back as he heard an almost imperceptible sigh come from the head of the table.

"Grand-mama," cried an exasperated Li.

"Oh, hush hush, Li," said Grandma Fa, waving a dismissive hand about. "This boy's in the military, I'm sure he's heard worse."

"I do hope the military conducts itself in a matter befitting them of their station," said Li stiffly, eyeing Mulan who suddenly seemed very interested in her tea.

Grandma Fa guffawed. "You get a group of men together for long periods of time and expect them to behave? Come now, Li. You have brothers; you know how they are. Now Mulan knows too," she said, shooting another impish grin at Mulan who began turning scarlet.

Shang thought back to the time Mulan had been in camp. No doubt she'd seen many an embarrassing thing, including a wide variety of naked men. Shang suddenly remembered he himself had been half-naked during training, and he fought the wave of red he could feel creeping up his neck.

"Mulan!" exclaimed Li.

"Certain things I saw and heard couldn't be helped, Mother," said Mulan in an attempt to sooth the older woman. "But I did my very best to avert my attention when possible."

Ruffled but placated, Li turned her attention back to her meal. Shang, however, didn't miss the smirk Mulan sent Grandma Fa's way. Mulan's dark eyes met his for a moment before he looked away hastily.

She had changed for dinner into an cream _hanfu_ offset with a dark blue sash. She'd tied her hair back to cook, but a few strands escaped and framed her face prettily. It was a confusing thing for Shang, thinking of her as a woman instead of Ping. Neither did he know how to address her. He was used to treating her as a man, as a soldier. Now, she was a woman, the Hero of China, and daughter to his childhood hero. How did one treat such a creature?

Looking up from his bowl, he noticed all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Forgive me, I lost myself for a moment," he said.

Li sniffed. "Don't concern yourself, Captain. I'm sure you have many things on your mind." Shang could hear the reprimand in her voice. "Mulan was merely asking if you'd like more tea."

Shang turned to Mulan who held the teapot in her hands. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "Ah, yes please."

Mulan reached across and began pouring into his cup. "I know you don't have much fondness for tea, Captain," she said, filling it to the brim. "But never once have I heard of anyone disliking my mother's brew. It's been passed down from the women in my mother's family for generations." Li smiled radiantly at Mulan, though the young woman ignored her for Shang. "I do hope you'll like it."

Shang reached out and clasped the cup. Though he was sure his dislike for tea was common knowledge—it was a strange thing people were bound to notice—he couldn't stop his ears from reddening, suddenly embarrassed by his preference. Was _she_ fond of tea? Remembering his manners, he sipped slowly and allowed the flavor to wash across his senses. While he far from enjoyed it, he could honestly say it was the least displeasing concoction he'd tasted. "You spoke true, Mulan," he said, just nearly avoiding stammering over her name. Looking to Li, he smiled gently. "I've never tasted finer tea in all the Empire. Not even the Emperor drinks better."

Li blushed charmingly and smiled at Shang. "You are too kind, Captain." Shang knew his lapse in etiquette had been forgiven.

Dinner passed smoothly after that, and Shang relaxed. He laughed with Grandma Fa, complimented Fa Li, and exchanged polite conversation with Fa Zhou. He studiously ignored Mulan but for a few stolen glances.

As the last of the tea was being swallowed, Grandma Fa addressed Shang. "Captain, I insist you spend the night."

Shang nearly choked on the bit of tea he'd forced down while Li gasped and Mulan and her father remained silent. "I couldn't possibly intrude," he finally forced out.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not intruding," she said firmly. "Besides, you're returning to the Imperial City aren't you?" Seeing Shang nod, she continued. "That isn't exactly the next village over. You and your horse need rest."

Glancing around the table, he nervously said "I can always make camp on the road. I'm not needed back immediately so I planned on taking a leisurely pace."

"It _is_ rather last minute—," began Li, before being interrupted by her mother-in-law.

"Oh posh, Li. Propriety be damned," she said, rolling her eyes as Li stiffened. "Your daughter failed with the matchmaker, ran away from home, impersonated a man, joined the army, fought the Huns, defeated Shan Yu, gained the respect of the Emperor, and saved China all to save the life of her father. Etiquette is obviously not adhered to by the Fa family."

There was an explosion of noise. A red-faced Mulan objected vehemently, Li paled and quietly attempted to restore order, while Grandma Fa continued on her tirade. All three women spoke at once and the volume only grew with every passing second. Embarrassed and shocked, Shang could only look on in awkward silence.

A throat cleared and the noise died instantly. Turning toward the head of the table, the three women and Shang watched as Zhou calmly sipped his tea. Placing it back on the table, Zhou put his hands in his lap and looked over at Shang. "I apologize for this unruly display, Captain," he said calmly, staring at Shang while the gaze of his family lowered in embarrassment. "My family can get rather spirited when in disagreement."

Finding his voice, Shang said, "There is nothing to forgive, sir. My family can get the same way, and not always when in disagreement."

Zhou smiled tightly before turning toward the women in his family. "Mother, I will escort you to bed." She nodded solemnly. Rising slowly, Zhou moved to her and helped her stand. "Wife, prepare a room for our guest," he silenced her protestation with a look. "It is only right for us to do this small thing for the man who helped protect our daughter." He waited for her to nod in acknowledgement before he continued speaking, though Shang didn't hear. If Zhou only realized Shang was the one who endangered his daughter, he'd be removed from the premises.

"Daughter, clear the dishes and then escort Shang to his room. Meet me in the garden later. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, Father," she mumbled.

"Captain, if you'll remain here while Mulan clears the table?"

Shang nodded. "Yes sir."

With that the family departed for their various tasks except for Mulan. Neither moved and before long they were left in silence. Mulan broke it first. "I apologize for my behavior this evening, Captain. It was extremely rude."

Her earnest apology left him flustered. "No—don't wor—It's fine," he finished lamely. For what felt like the millionth time, his face reddened.

Smiling gently, Mulan rose to clear the dishes. She continued stacking the dishes until it seemed too heavy for her to carry. "Do you need help. . .?" he asked, rising slightly.

Placing another dish on top, she glanced down at him with a rather unladylike smirk that reminded him of when he'd catch Ping doing something daring and foolish. "No thanks, Captain. It seems like that training has paid off. I can now successfully clear the table in one trip."

He couldn't help but chuckle as she moved further into the kitchen. She returned soon after with wet, wrinkled fingers, quickly hid them in her long sleeves, and sat directly across from him. "We should probably wait while Mother finishes up the room. I doubt they thought I'd clean up so fast."

Nodding in agreement, Shang struggled to find something to talk about. It was Mulan again who filled the silence. "What do you plan on doing when you return to the Imperial City?"

Shang relaxed at the safe topic. "I imagine there will be another celebration that I'm sure will continue on for at least a week." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No doubt there will be new levels of foolishness discovered in that time." Mulan laughed and Shang couldn't help but smile. He'd always thought Ping's laugh was rather strange and forced. Hearing Mulan's laughter was much more welcome. "I've no doubt the Hero of China is invited as well," he hinted.

Mulan leaned forward and cupped her chin in her hand, her sleeve slipping down to her elbow though she hardly noticed. "I'm sure I would be. Maybe we'll all take a visit up the last few days, though I doubt we'll make the journey." She shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, Captain, I'd like nothing more than to stay home for a good long while. I missed my family," she said solemnly.

He nodded in understanding. After a moment, he continued, "This is a very," he paused, thinking of the appropriate word, "different lifestyle. What do you plan on doing now that you're back?" Shang questioned.

She hesitated. "I'm not sure."

It was now his turn to hesitate. "At the risk of sounding arrogant, I expect to be promoted to General soon. If that is the case, and if it is allowed, I would be honored if you would serve as one of my captains." He hadn't really given this idea much thought until this moment, but he could feel the rightness of it. Mulan was brave, intelligent, and unconventional. She'd do well as a captain.

Shock caused her mouth to drop. "Captain, I—I'm honored," she stammered while shaking her head. "I doubt many people would be pleased," she said, trailing off.

Shang waved a dismissive hand. "There's always grumbling whenever a soldier is promoted, especially as quickly as you are. Let them be angry."

Pursing her lips, Mulan fidgeted slightly before she caught herself. "It is a bit of a different situation, sir," she mumbled. "My superiors wouldn't take me seriously, and my soldiers wouldn't want to follow me. They'll think I'm a woman playing dress up."

"You're the Hero of China," Shang said firmly. "Even if they didn't like it, I know the Emperor would approve. And let's face it, his opinion is the most important," he said smiling. She gave him a tight smile in return, so Shang continued. "Don't feel like you must answer now. Give it some thought and speak with your family. I don't want your mother coming after me," Shang said, half-smiling at his rather lame jibe.

Mulan's face lost its nervousness as she snickered. "No, we wouldn't want that." With a sigh, she rose and gestured for Shang to follow. "I imagine your room is ready, Captain."

"Shang," he corrected automatically. Realizing what he said, he reddened as Mulan looked at him curiously. "Until you make your decision, you're no longer my soldier. I don't expect such formalities from you any longer," he offered as explanation, weak as it was.

"Shang," she said quietly as though she were testing it out. She quickly smiled at him before turning and walking away. Shang suppressed a shiver.

They moved through the house silently, and it wasn't until Mulan tripped that any noise was made. Shang reached out to steady her, but she caught herself in time, and he quickly retracted his hand. "Sorry," she whispered back to him. "I'm afraid I'm not used to walking in my _hanfus_ anymore. I have to take much smaller steps," she said embarrassed.

Not knowing how to respond, Shang just turned up the corners of his mouth and nodded.

A few seconds later she turned and gestured to a room. Shang just about entered it before he stopped and looked down at Mulan. They were standing closer than was strictly appropriate, and Shang felt his heart pound. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner," he whispered, feeling as though her parents were watching them.

Her dark eyes seemed to melt as she smiled. "Thank you for accepting," she said back. She was just about to leave when Shang cleared his throat to bring her attention back to him.

With her eyes on his, he suddenly lost his train of thought. "I—well—that is to say—," he stammered before he quickly shut his mouth, trying not to muck up even more. She just watched him silently. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to speak through his embarrassment. "Thank you," he said slowly.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion, and he hurried to clarify. "You've saved my life twice now," he said. "I never got a chance to thank you."

Mulan glanced away before reluctantly bringing her gaze back to him. "You paid me back by saving my life later," she said carefully. "Besides, I fell from the top of the Emperor's palace onto your back. I consider us even," she said, though her smile was obviously forced.

Shang wasn't amused. "We're not even, Mulan," he whispered firmly. "I didn't save your life. I condemned it. I left a wounded woman on the top of a mountain with limited supplies and little chance of survival. Then when you'd miraculously lived, I refused to heed your warning," He dropped his gaze in shame. "I dishonored you and the name of my father when I took out my anger on you." He took a step back and bowed to Mulan. "There are no words to describe my guilt." There was a beat of silence that steadily grew as Shang kept his eyes on the floor.

"Permission to speak frankly, Captain?" Mulan asked.

Startled, Shang glanced up at her. Her arms had been folded across her chest, feet spread, and though she looked down at him she managed to keep her chin raised. Rising slowly, he cautiously met her narrowed eyes and nodded.

Mulan's face twisted into a fierce scowl. "I'm furious with you," she snarled and Shang winced. "I had just saved your life on that mountain, Captain. Not an hour before you discovered me, I stood between you and death. And you repaid me by dragging me, injured and half-dressed, from the medical tent," she hissed.

Shang swallowed and attempted to croak out a defense despite himself. "Chi-Fu—,"

"Was not the commanding officer, Captain," she interrupted, her voice rising to just above a whisper. Quickly controlling herself, she continued, "You had the power to stop him from dragging me out. You didn't, and I hold you responsible." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It was humiliating," she whispered, frowning and closing her eyes as she remembered. "Being roughly handled had reopened the wound; I couldn't even stand to meet your blade. I had to stay crouched and quivering in the snow. The dishonor alone hurt, even without the physical ramifications."

She shook her head and opened her eyes. They glistened in the candlelight and Shang's chest began to ache. Was she going to cry?

"A woman I might be, Captain, but I was trained as a soldier," she said thickly. Clearing her throat, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and raised her chin. "I have my pride, and you managed to rip that away from me in a matter of seconds. Then to refuse to listen to me in the Imperial City…," she shook her head. "Merely another blow you dealt me."

She stared at Shang who couldn't find anything to say. Shame seemed to have robbed him of his voice.

"I want you to know these things, Captain," she said slowly, "because I want you to be aware of exactly what you're apologizing for. In this moment, I'm not a woman. Do not apologize to me in the generic way women are prone to accept. You wronged me when I was a soldier. I expect the kind of apology a ranking officer makes when he's done wrong by his men."

Seeing her determination, Shang tightened his jaw and nodded firmly. Clasping his hands behind his back, he spread his legs, looked down at Mulan and spoke in a normal tone. "I've dishonored you, Fa Mulan. I made a grave error in my treatment of you and, due to my mistake, have caused you injury, shame, and pain. Though you broke the law, I see now the special circumstances behind it. You did it for family, and in the process saved my and all my men's lives. In my anger I couldn't see it. When you were injured, you were handled poorly and I did nothing to stop it. When you approached with a warning of a legitimate threat I allowed my childish grudges to cloud my judgment. In those moments I made myself unworthy of your service." He bowed even lower than his previous one. "Forgive me."

There was another long silence and for a moment Shang thought she wasn't going to respond. He remained bowed and in control though he couldn't seem to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

The hem of her _chang _shifted, and he knew she'd bowed in return. "You are worthy and forgiven, Captain," she murmured in return, completing the ritual.

Sighing quietly in relief, Shang rose and met Mulan's clear gaze. Her anger was as fleeting as a winter breeze, and Shang knew by her expression he'd been pardoned. Finding himself lost for words once more, Shang chose instead to remain silent. Mulan seemed to come to the same decision, as she simply studied him in return.

It was then, in the darkened hallway lit with candlelight, Shang realized how stunning Mulan truly was. Her large, dark eyes took up much of her oval face and shone in the dim lighting. Beautiful, ebony hair gently flowed across her round, tan cheeks, cupped her jaw, and just barely brushed her thin shoulders. Her _hanfu_ folded itself thickly across her waist and made her seem smaller, more delicate. Gentle. He caught himself staring at her thin mouth for a moment before he forcefully moved his gaze.

Shang was no fool, even in this awestruck state. Mulan was beautiful, he'd never deny it, but while this side of Mulan was new to him, he was very familiar with the Hero of China. He'd trained her after all. She was cunning, strategic, quick, brave, and strong—physically and emotionally. It seemed almost wrong to describe her with words that were synonymous with fragile.

"I'd actually like to thank you, Captain," Mulan whispered after the too-long pause. Confused, Shang tilted his head. Her face, a shade of red that had deepened as the silence grew, flushed practically crimson. "Whether you acknowledge it or not, you really did save my life," she held up her hand to silence Shang's protests and continued. "Without your training there is no way I would have been able to save us from the avalanche. On the mountain I would have died from either my wound or the cold; my body wouldn't have been strong enough to handle it. Shan Yu would have easily slain me, and who knows where the Empire would be then." She lowered her head, leaving Shang with only her crown to look at. "Even in my anger I knew that my success directly stemmed from your training. I would have been foolish not to see that." She looked at him through her lashes and smiled nervously at him. "Thank you, Shang,"

Shang's throat worked as he wrestled fiercely with the desire to run his calloused thumb across her olive cheek. Clenching his fists, Shang managed to respond with only a nod. The nervousness in Mulan smile vanished, leaving behind only its sweetness. A strange fluttering feeling filled his stomach.

"We should probably go to bed," he whispered a little more breathlessly than he would have liked.

Mulan nodded as she tucked a strand behind her ear. Turning away, she began to walk down the hallway. Peeking over her shoulder as though she knew Shang was watching her, she mouthed good night and turned the corner.

It was seconds later before Shang gathered himself enough to respond. "Good night," he whispered. The empty hallway quickly swallowed his words.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you don't mind; I'd love to have some feedback. This was un-beta'd so I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious errors. I edited it several times, but I always seem to miss a few. I plan on this being a two-shot so expect another chapter in about a week or so. Thanks all!


End file.
